La Prison de Chaine
by Redria Wolfram
Summary: pour seux qui on vu la serie von comprendre le boute que jai pris sinon pour les autre ses l'episode 22 pour toute les info sur la fanfic aller voir a l'interieur


Disclaimer: les personnage de Fate Stay Night m'apartiennent pas ils viennent de Type-Moon

Pairing: ses Gilgamesh x Lancer plus presisement peu etre qui va avoir d'autre perso sa depent de mes idee et de mon courage loll

Note: ses ma premiere vrais fanfic donc soyer indulgent (jen est deja fais pour des cours de francais mais je les ses pas garder loll

Genre:yaoi , viole au debut , un peu de deprime , et de la romance vers la fin

Resumer: (desoler pourite en resumer) sa se passe a quel que seconde pres avant que Lancer se face tuer par Gilgamesh dans l'episode 22 mais a ma maniere

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lancer savais fais attacher par Gilgamesh et essaya de se debattre . enleve ses fichu chaine

-non ses pas dans mon plan

-alors tue moi toute suite Gilgamesh fit un rire demoniac et dis Oh! sa non mon cher jai quel que petite affaire avant de peu etre te tuer qui ses Lancer se senti un peu mal et avala sa salive dificilement peur de la suite. Gilgamesh s'approcha dangereusement de notre lancier mis sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tete pour quil le regarde tu va aimer tu va voir

- j-je ne veux pas je prefere mourir que de jouer a tes jeu stupide

- ha Lancer arrete de dire des chose negative tu sait meme pas se que je veux te faire

- tu va me faire souffrire sa ses sur

-sa depent si tu est cooperatif ou non le knight archer s'approcha du visage de Lancer et l'embrassa , l'enchainer resta figer de degout il senti la langue de Gilgamesh voulant entrer dans sa bouche ne voulais pas mordi . Gilgamesh recula d'un pas et donna un coup de point sur la joue droite de Lancer Gil..gamesh je ten supli lache moi ...

- nah je te veux je t'aurais de grer ou de force il commenca a enlever les vetement de Lancer , le lancier ne voulant pas se laisser faire se debattais meme si il etais attacher . Gilgamesh reussi a enlever le haut des vetement de sa victime et passa une main sur son torse , Lancer blemi et frisonna de degout et regardais Gilgamesh avec haine.Le King of Heroes licha un mamelon de Lancer , il se crispa et se mordi la levre inferieur pour ne pas gemir . Gilgamesh griffa le torse de Lancer et licha le filet de sang qui coulais. Lancer repliqua erf sa fais mal espece de con

-ses le but aussi triple buse --''''

-grrrrrrrrr lache moi je ne veux pas, ta compris laisse moi tranquille

-non mon cher le jeu vien juste de commencer et elle finira pas de sitot Lancer grogna interieurement . Gilgamesh continua de licher la blessure,il fini par arreter et fis promener ses main sur le corps de son oposer et les desendi pour aller detacher le pentalon . Lancer essayais de protester en vain il ne voulais pas il aurais preferer mourir que de subire tout se que Gilgamesh lui fais subire .le archer knight reussi a enlever le pentalon de son oposer meme si il protestais, il recula d'un pas et il admira le corps nu devant lui . Lancer brulais de rage et de haine et dis arrete de me relooker sinon quand tu m'aura liberer ses moi qui va te tuer

-ques qui te dis que je vais te liberer? hein

-mon instain Gilgamesh loussa un peu les chaines pour tourner Lancer de bord. Le lancier essaya de couper les chaine pendant se temps sans succes il avais pas sa lance a porter de main malheureusement. non mais ques que tu tenva faire espece de con de mes deux

-Lancer, je te laisse deviner Gilgamesh fis un sourir pervers reserra les chaine apres et enleva ses propre vetement. Lancer paniquais de plus en plus ne savant pas trop se que Gilgamesh fesait parce que il ne pouvais pas se retourner.Le King of Heroes atendi un peu s'approcha de Lancer rendu tres proche il penetra avec puissance.Lancer ne pu s'empecher de faire un petit crie de douleur essaya de se degager de l'emprise de son oposer ...graaaa... je ..tes dis... de me lacher...me..rde

-tu peu pas te la fermer 5min. Gilgamesh fit des mouvement en son elter ego . Lancer se crispa plus et esseyais encore de se degager . non mais Lancer tu pourais te calmer un peu si tu te calmais t'aura moin mal

-je t'ecouterais pas espece de degenerer en plus tu me dis de me calmer et figure toi que premierement tes entrain de me violer et deuxieme tu va tres fort donc comment tu veux que je me calme baka Gilgamesh en gise de reponse au insulte que Lancer a dis alla encore plus fort.Le lancier grogna de douleur et se mordi la levre inferieure.Apres quel que seconde sans crier gar et a la grande surprise de Lancer , Gilgamesh il alla un peu plus doucement . Lancer se disa dans sa tete "franchement ques quil veux a la fin me faire chier ou me faire du plaisir merde il est imcomprenable" il se calma un peu mais il etais pas consentant pour autant.Gilgamesh fini par se liberer, recula et s'habilla il enleva les chaine. fais se que tu veux m'en fout

-tu ne me tue pas? Lancer se leva avec un peu de dificulter pris ses vetement qui etais eparpiller sur le sol et s'habilla avec un peu de dificulter non je nest desidement pas envi de te tuer meme si notre Master me l'ordonnerais je ne le ferais pas Gilgamesh etais dos a Lancer . Il fini de s'habiller et parti.

dehors

Saber entendi du bruit elle disa a Shirou de rester a l'ecart et elle se dirigea vers le bruit elle voilla Lancer blesser . il tomba epuiser l'epeiste le tena avant quil ne tombe ques qui ses passer? elle se tourna vers Shirou et lui fais signe d'approcher il etais lui aussi inquiet par l'etat de Lancer je-je ne souhaite... pas en parler pour le moment ... trop epuiser Lancer perdi contiance.Shirou issa Lancer sur ses epaule Saber l'aida et ils partirent vers la maison de la famille Emiya pour soigner Lancer.Rendu dans la maison ils le deposa dans un lit, Saber avec ses pouvoir de guerison soigna les blessur du lancier et apres ils atendirent quil se reveille.Quel que heure plus tard Lancer se reveilla et regarda ses deux inlucateur ou suis-je? allais se lever et Saber le fit se coucher , Shirou disa tu est chez moi une chance que moi et Saber on avais rester dans les parage sinon tu serais peu etre mort aujourdhui Lancer fit un faible merci et regarda le sol .Saber regarda Lancer et lui demanda ques qui ses passer plus presisement tu sait tu peu nous faire confiance

-je sait mais jai juste un peu peur de votre reaction Shirou repliqua bon ok on est pas vraisment ami en tent que telle mais tu nous a sauver donc il faut bien quon t'aide en retour

-vous ne pouvez pas m'aider je le crain... Lancer se recroquevilla et les deux remarqua quel que chose allais vraisment pas Saber dis je sent que tu te sent malheureux Lancer dis le nous se qui ne va pas je ten pris...

-j-je... i-il ... erf compliquer a dire...merde... Lancer pris une grosse respiration et fini par le dire je ... me suis fais violer par Gilgamesh... et la maintenent lacher moi avec vos question je veux etre seul... Les deux allais protester mais Lancer les disoida par un regard serieux . Saber se leva et parti Shirou aussi se leva mais il dis avant de sortire si tu a besoin de quoi que se soit on sera juste a coter il parti et ferma la porte deriere lui . Lancer essaya de dormire mais la scene avec Gilgamesh arretais pas de apparaitre dans son esprit meme si il essaye de penser a autre chose d'autre .trois jour plus tard Lancer n'avais toujour pas sorti de la chambre Shirou et Saber s'inquietais , le garcon alla voir toqua alla porte la personne a l'interieur ne repondi pas aller Shirou ouvrit la porte je peu entrer? Lancer grogna et se mis la couverture par dessu sa tete . Shiou sapprocha arrete de dessesperer comme sa je sait que ses dificil et sa fais mal mais il faut que tu tourne la page et tu continu ta vie il faut pas que tu reste la a rien faire

-je men fout... et je ne peu pas m'empecher de penser a tout sa je me sent trop bizzard jai pu vraisment gout a la vie maintenent

-Lancer arrete de dire sa il faut que tu soit fort et courageux pour te sortire de la et je sait que tes capable

-ques que ten sait ? tu me connais pres que meme pas

-mouais ses vrais mais on est en quel que sorte allier ben tu nous a sauvez en echange moi et Saber on doit te faire remonter le moral et te faire changer les idee

-faite se que vous voulez mais sa va rien faire ...

-pas sur moi Lancer s'assisa et regarda le sol . Saber arriva avec un repas et le deposa au coter de Lancer tien si tu fini par avoir faim Le lancier pris le plateau et commenca a manger avec un peu de dificulter .Shirou ajouta tu peu rester ici le temps que tu souhaite

-Me...rci beaucoup... A cette instant Lancer se donna la promesse de faire subire a Gilgamesh se qui a du subire par sa faute.

3 semaine plus tard

depuis 2 semaine deja Lancer se reveillais de bonneheure chaque matin et s'entrainais vigoureusement pour devenir encore plus fort et plus agille . Saber s'approcha de lui le repas est pres on t'atend elle retourna a l'interieur.Lancer s'entrainais encore pendant 5 min et alla manger il ne mangeais pas beaucoup comme d'habitude et sans dire un mot il alla retourner s'entrainais s'etais comme sa tout les jours sauf aujourdhui il se tourna vers Saber je te propose un duel pour savoir nos force

-je suis d'accord Saber se leva et se dirigea vers le dojo , Lancer la suivi.Ils se positionnerent et commenca a combattre, au debut Lancer avais un de misere a esquiver les attaque de Saber mais commenca a les etudier et a faire les mouvement contraire que elle et reussi a esquiver ses attaque et a la desarme il mis sa lance sous la gorge de l'epeiste Tu veux une revanche ou t'ambandonne?

-Tu a gagne tu est rendu tres fort

-Merci Il enleva sa lance de sous la gorge de Saber et l'aida a se relever.Lancer alla s'evacher dans le divan epuiser et regarda la tv.Shirou voilla que Lancer s'etais endormis il pris un couvertur et le mis sur lui et apres il alla dehors un peu avec Saber .

quel que heure plus tard

Lancer se reveilla avec un sentiment bizzard et il etais surpris a la fois il ne revenais pas de quoi ou plustot de qui il avais rever il avais plus presisement rever de "lui". il se dis a lui meme mais ques qui m'arrive merde jai pas d'affaire a tomber amoureux de lui et /ou fantasmer sur lui ses se salaud qui ma violer merde ! il se sentais tout chambouller il se tena la tete entre les main. En meme temps quil avais dis sa Sakura entra dans la maison et l'entendi elle s'approcha qui etes vous? vous etes un ami de Sempai

-Hein? releva sa tete et remarqua Sakura mouais on peu dire sa comme sa je m'appelle Lancer ...

-enchanter moi ses Sakura Elle lui fais un tres beau sourir.Lanca la regarda mais baissa son visage vers le sol. Taiga entra dans la maison a son tours et entra dans le salon elle remarqua pas Lancer au debut Aller Sakura va commencer a faire le repas Shirou et Saber droit at...tendre . NON MAIS SES QUI SE MEC SHIROU TES DIS 10000000000000 FOIS QUE ICI SES PAS UN HOTEL MERDE! Shirou et Saber arriva en vitesse Shirou dis Si tu comprendrais pourquoi tu ne dirais pas sa donc tourne ta langue 7 fois avant de parler

-SHIROU EMIYA! JE SUIS TON PROFESSEUR DONC ARRETE DE ME FAIRE LA MORAL SA SERAIS PLUSTOT MOI DE TE LA FAIRE ! tout le monde se tais mais ils avaient l'aire tous decourager par Taiga.Sakura essaya de calmer Taiga ses bon calme toi il est pas canibale donc il peu rester

-Bon ta raison Sakura me suis trop emporter Taiga se tourna vers les 3 autre et s'excusa .

l'heure du souper

Tout le monde a la souper , Lancer avais l'aire de plus en plus etrange quand on parllais de proche ou de loin de Gilgamesh il devenais tout rouge mais essayais de le cacher il voulais cacher son atirance pour le King of Heroes donc il mangea a peine comme d'habitude et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.Sakura intriguer du comportement de Lancer questionna Shirou et Saber . L'epeiste repondi Il ses fais violler par l'autre Servant de son Master

-Erf je suis desoler pour lui... Sakura se senti un peu coupable davoir demander cette question mais d'un autre coter se senti un peu moin seul parce que dans le passer elle ses deja fais violer par son demi-frere , elle desida d'aller voir Lancer.Sakura cogna a la porte . Lancer alla ouvrir Oui ? ses pourquoi?

-Saber ma tout expliquer je suis desoler pour toi ... tu nest pas le seul a avoir eu sa moi aussi je me suis deja fais violer ...par mon demi-frere

-...daccord...

-Je sait que ses douloureux mais jai reussi a men sortir ...

-Aller entre sa sera mieu Lancer ouvris completement la porte et laissa Sakura entrer.Elle s'assit sur une chaise.Lancer ne regardais pas Sakura et dis Enfais se nes pas sa qui me chemboulle ses autre chose... des sentiment melanger ...

-comme quoi? pour pas etre indiscrete bien sur

-je peu bien te le dire enfais d'un coter je veux tuer selui qui ma fais sa et d'un autre coter je veux l'embrasser et me blottire dans ses bras ...

-...je voix... Sakura fit un tres beau sourir pour essayer de un peu remonter le moral de Lancer Si je peu me permetre je peu te donner un conseil?

-Allez je t'ecoute ...Sakura...

-Si tu te sent pret tu pourais i parlez

-Ses vrais que je n'est pas penser a sa mais jai peur qui me resaute dessu

-Oui je comprent sa mais tu devrais quand meme essayer au pire si sa degenere appelle Shirou , Saber ou bien moi

-...Merci de m'aider..

-il y a pas de quoi Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Lancer elle lui fit un petit sourir et sorti.Lancer desida de suivre le conseille de Sakura et entendi le soir du lendemain.

le lendemain au soir

Lancer mis ses vetement habituelle et apporta sa lance au ca ou si sa allais finire mal et sorti de la maison sauta de toit en toit a la recherche de Gilgamesh.Il fini par s'arreter devant l'immeuble ou la meme il savais fais violer par "lui" setais la derniere place qui lui restais a regarder il ouvrit la porte et entra.Gilgamesh etais assit sur un pillier du hall de l'immeuble entrain de boir un bouteille de biere.Lancer s'approcha Si tu voulais me revoir je suis la pour une raison presise et ses pas se que tu crois

-Allez je t'ecoute Gilgamesh lanca sa biere dans un coin se leva et s'approcha un peu de Lancer pour mieu l'ecouter. Premierement pourquoi tu ma violer?

-Mechante question et bien enfais je crois que je ne savais pas trop comment expliquer mon sentiment je voulais que tu sache que je crois bien que je t'aime et ses la seul chose la plus simple que javais trouver pour te le montrer.

-Les mot tu ne connais pas sa ou quoi? Lancer un peu vexer Si je connaisa espece de vener ses pas ma faute si je suis plus physique que parlage

-Mouais anyway et bien alors je crois que mon sentiment est reciproque

-Hein! ques que tu veux dire Lancer?

-Grace a Sakura jai vraisment su se que je ressent pour toi et j'aura pas besoin de sa Lancer deposa sa lance sur le sol et s'approcha de Gilgamesh et l'embrassa . Le King of Heroes repondi au baiser et pris Lancer dans ses bras

quel que temps plus tard

Gilgamesh et Lancer on desider enfais d'etre ensemble bon ok defois ils se chicanent encore mais ses normal avec ses deux la au dessespoire de certaine personne .

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila les enfin fini sa ma pris 3 jour l'ecrire ouf moi qui pensait que sa maurais pris plus long que sa vu comment je suis flemmarde loll anyway j'espere que sa vous a plus peu etre si jau d'autre idee et des encouragement je ferais peu etre une suite qui ses a oui une chance que je n'est pas fais mon idee de depart parce que sinon sa aurais donner une death fic bon vers la fin me suis rendu compte que finalement sa me tentais pas trop de faire crever Gilgamesh donc jai desider de caser Lancer et Gilga ensemble loll bon peu etre a la prochaine

Par Alexiel alia Myriam


End file.
